


欲买桃花同载酒（下）

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

卧室里的何九华正在被难耐的欲望折磨。过量的抑制剂没有起到应有的效果，浑身上下无一处不酸软，但脑中仿佛像水烧开了一样沸腾，心脏在胸腔砰砰跳动，全身的每一寸皮肤都滚烫。刚出过汗，身上的衣服带着凉意箍在皮肤上，冷与热的温度差让身体更加敏感。沁入骨缝的痒意酥酥麻麻爬上全身，何九华像搁浅的鱼一样费力地喘着气，把手伸向自己的下身。

该死的发情期——

何九华握住自己挺立的器官的时候，他清楚地感觉到一股热流从后穴中淌过。在心里暗暗咒骂一句，他闭上眼，粗鲁地撸动没有任何软化迹象的阴茎，刻意忽视最空虚的地方。

馥郁的桃花香和淫靡的味道一起弥漫在空气里，何九华已经不想再去看时间。迟迟不肯释放的前端被他自己攥得发疼，两条修长的腿不自觉地搅在一起来回磨蹭。柔嫩的穴肉挤在一起，里面令人难耐的麻痒却没有丝毫的缓解，何九华喘息声逐渐带了痛苦的低吟。狂乱的欲望在每一寸肌肤上肆虐，脑内的神经像被大力拨动的琴弦一样敏感又迷乱。

喀嗒。

极轻的一声门响，在何九华耳中不啻雷鸣。一想到自己赤裸淫乱的样子落入人眼，何九华全身肌肉瞬间绷紧，耳中一阵嗡鸣。他的手胡乱在床上一划，想要抓住蔽体之物，可是被子早被蹬成一团，身下的床单湿得透明，冰凉地拒绝他的抓握。

卧室门被轻轻推开，何九华脑中残存的理智已经不足以让他思考来人是谁，徒劳的试图用手挡住自己的下半身。后穴猛地射出一股热流，过分绷紧的身体居然因为紧张迎来了一次小高潮。

来人的脚步几乎落地无声，轻轻站在了床前。何九华睁大眼睛，在卧室朦胧的光线里看见来人劲瘦颀长的身躯。

尚九熙。认出来人是自己的搭档，纵使自己omega的身份再也掩饰不住，他也不知为何忽然松了口气。还不等何九华深想，尚九熙单膝跪在床上，抓过床尾卷成一团的夏凉被，抖开裹在何九华身上，隔着被子把他扶起来让他靠在自己身上：“都什么季节了还盖夏凉被？”

都什么时候了你居然问这个……何九华有些哭笑不得，但莫名地感到安心和放松。他懒懒地把体重全部靠在尚九熙的腰腹间：“早上起来热，懒得换……你怎么进来的？”

“你钥匙落在后台了，给你拿过来。”尚九熙的手拭过何九华被汗打湿的额头，掌心贴住他冰凉的耳垂，“你怎么样？”

身体下面还在抽搐着索要填满和贯穿，何九华的呼吸都是乱的，情不自禁地把脸在尚九熙掌心蹭了蹭，用残存的理智答道：“没事儿，等抑制剂生效就行了…嗯…”原来是尚九熙反手捏住了他的耳垂，何九华的尾音猛地成了变调儿的呻吟。

何九华恼羞成怒地转脸脱离尚九熙的手掌：“你别惹我啊，我脾气不好！”

卧室里光线昏暗，全心全意地信任搭档的何九华没注意到尚九熙在黑暗中亮得惊人的眼睛。尚九熙双膝跪在床边放低自己的身躯，重新搂过没了骨头一样软绵绵的何九华，让他靠在自己胸口——若不是刚才何九华转脸甩开自己，现在自己勃起的性器能直接怼到他脸上。

进门时那一眼至今还在眼前挥之不去，床上何九华漂亮的身躯赤裸光洁，从修长的脖颈到纤细的脚踝，肌肉的线条和起伏的弧度，处处像一幅油画。受发情期的影响，何九华连嗓音都是软腻的，学过播音主持的人声音有着好听的共鸣，话语里带着撒娇的音儿，沙甜可口。

尚九熙的手有些抖，思绪被身前的桃花香搅得不得安宁——他怀疑自己究竟是不是一个beta，不然怎么会对何九华的信息素产生共鸣？颤抖、敏感、情欲，熟悉和陌生，清凉和滚烫，眼前的一切感知和幻想像一张网一样罩住他一贯冷静的头脑，何九华赤裸美妙的身体和舞台上专注带笑的眼睛一起撞进他思绪，让他觉得自己的神经被勾在涂满蜜糖的陷阱前。

让人失去理智的蜜糖里往往裹着见血封喉的毒药，放纵欲望的出口下面一定是万劫不复的深渊。就算想要，就算喜欢，也不能是现在，也不能是在这种趁人之危的情况下——

“尚九熙。”

何九华突然开口，尚九熙被吓得一顿。他含混地“嗯”了一声，想说些什么岔开自己越来越难以自制的思绪。

“你想不想睡我。”

一片寂静。尚九熙拼命从自己混乱的思维中抽出理智，试图得体又真挚地回答这句话，可片刻空白之后他猛然反应过来，沉默本身就是最难堪的拒绝。

“当我没……”“我喜欢你！”

又是一片寂静。

说出口的话语给了尚九熙勇气，他小心地低下头去寻找何九华的神色：“大华……何九华，我是认真的。我也没想到我现在就敢说出来，我本来想着，等我能跟你把相声说好，等大伙儿认可咱俩，我才敢让你考虑考虑我。”

尚九熙的北京口音全来自何九华的耳濡目染，可何九华不曾用心教，东北话又太过于根深蒂固，听起来可笑又软糯。何九华推着尚九熙的胸膛，但身上实在没力气，跌出尚九熙的怀抱又被他环住。何九华的声音里听不出情绪：“你是不是就因为看见我是个O。”

尚九熙没有恋爱的经验，但他有对付何九华的经验。他吃软不吃硬。他能躺着不坐着。他对可爱和幼小没有抵抗力。他喜欢肢体接触。

尚九熙忽然想笑。他原来真的在自己都不知晓的情况下，把何九华放在心中这么重要的位置上了。

尚九熙的手臂稳稳地接着何九华，又不敢环得太紧，他低下头，声音里带了点儿委屈：“我是个beta……”

何九华面对突如其来的示弱和奶音一时说不出狠话来，只好不在这个问题上继续纠缠。抑制剂起效甚微，omega的本性在苏醒，他的身体渴望有人占有他，填满他。如果这个人是尚九熙，他觉得可以接受，但他不情愿以omega的身份投身任何一段恋情。何九华不耐烦地啧了一声。

“别说那没用的，哥哥今天给你操。”

尚九熙的心几乎要跳出胸腔，深呼吸，扶着何九华的肩膀跟他对视：“何九华，我在追求你。”

何九华垂下眼睛忽视自己的心动，伸手去解尚九熙的腰带，嘴角的笑意不自觉地变得嘲讽：“那怎么着你跟我睡？我还得给你当媳妇儿？”

尚九熙低下头去迎何九华的眼睛，清亮的眼神似乎能看穿他脆弱的自尊和可笑的坚持：“做我……男朋友。”

何九华的脑子里一直绷紧的那根弦啪地崩断了，他一头扎在尚九熙怀里，修长的胳膊向上攀附勾住尚九熙的脖子，赤裸的胸膛贴在尚九熙柔软的T恤上。混乱地在身前人的怀中蹭了一会儿，何九华忽然一口咬在尚九熙肩窝上。

尚九熙没有躲，伸开胳膊尽可能地把人搂在怀中，温热的手暖着他光裸的肩背，慢慢地听见何九华唇齿间压抑不住的呜咽。

尚九熙心疼得不得了，他无从想象何九华伪装成alpha受了多少罪，也不知道何九华此时低泣的原因，他只是单纯的见不得心上人的眼泪。尚九熙无师自通地捧起何九华的脸，轻盈的吻落在何九华的眼睫，一路向下贴近了他渴慕的唇。

“何九华，做我男朋友吧。”

何九华胡乱地点着头，被情欲折磨得疲惫麻木的脑子已经不能承受汹涌的爱意。他不愿意思考，他现在只想做爱。

“操我，九熙。操我。”

尚九熙被何九华喊得眼红，把何九华推倒在床上，整个人覆了上去。

熟悉的男人的气息笼罩着何九华，没有令人生厌的alpha信息素，恰好让何九华发自内心地产生了渴求，全身的每一个细胞叫嚣着想要吞吃面前的人。被尚九熙带着薄茧的手指插入的瞬间，何九华的内壁猛地抽搐着喷出一股热流。

两个人的身子都不由得静止了一瞬，整个卧室在动的只剩下何九华还未达到满足的穴肉。

所幸尚九熙还没有直到不可救药的程度，他明智地在何九华恼羞成怒之前把人抄起来抱在怀中。被体温包裹的感觉让何九华所剩不多的理智更加飘渺，他凭本能伸出舌头，在尚九熙的脸侧舔了一口，被束缚在怀抱中的双手挨挨蹭蹭，摸向尚九熙的双腿之间，褪下了他的运动裤。

尚九熙低头试探性地含住他胸前的一颗，立刻换来何九华带着甜意的呻吟，他感觉到怀中人挺起胸膛，主动地把自己往他嘴里送，也感受到手掌中男子的脊骨弯成了一个优美的弧度。这个弧度如果从背后居高临下地看，将会是丘峦起伏的美景。

尚九熙小心地把一根手指变成两根，omega发情期的后穴滚烫软烂，饥渴地裹住探入的手指。尚九熙的呼吸乱了一瞬，勉强逼迫自己分神，向上去亲吻何九华的颈侧。

面对他的温柔克制，何九华丝毫不肯领情，屈起的小腿毫无章法地蹬着，脚掌摩擦尚九熙的小腿：“你……你他娘的长没长那玩意儿？没长别耽误我……唔！”

未经人事的甬道甚至容纳不下第三根手指，尚九熙小心地弯曲手指扣弄，无奈敏感处的肌肉因着异物的入侵越发紧绷。尚九熙看得出何九华的色厉内荏，伸手轻轻揉捏何九华颈后的腺体，低头用舌头舔弄何九华的耳窝。

敏感的耳垂被温暖柔软的口腔包裹咂吮，湿热的喘息一声声喷在他耳中，何九华几乎是立刻酥软了身子。尚九熙借机抽出手指，换成三根挺入。

分化期何九华的显性是alpha，不用于交配的后穴发育本就紧窄；成年之后他过的又是完全禁欲的生活，现在紧闭的穴道被打开，纵使尚九熙极尽温柔和耐心，他还是难免感到冒犯和不适。

“不舒服…拿出去……”没料到自己的声音竟会是这般柔媚，何九华话一出口就咬住了嘴唇。尚九熙被他这一声撩拨得硬的发疼，三根手指有些急迫地进出，又叼了他的唇含在口中，含含糊糊地抚慰：“乖……一会儿就舒服了，嗯？别怕。想说什么，来，说给我听听？”

何九华的视线朦胧着对着尚九熙隐忍的眼神，陌生的触感和熟悉的气息，恼人的情欲和沉溺的渴望像拔河一样在他脑海里徘徊争执。“嗯…九熙……你得听我的……”

气息在唇齿间纠缠，尚九熙近乎怜惜地看着何九华的无助和依赖。“我听你的，哥。”

何九华被这一声哥叫得理智全无，眼里水光潋滟，身子像抽去了骨头软在尚九熙怀中。尚九熙没想到何九华的反应竟是这样，手上加快了动作，猛地摩擦过了某一个软嫩的地方。

“啊不行，不要碰那里……”何九华猝不及防地惊喘了一声，无助地向上挺着身子，挣扎着往尚九熙的怀里躲。

可刚刚好好地答应着“听你的”的某人充耳不闻，手指进出反复攻击摩擦那一点。酥麻的快感从身体的中心升腾蔓延全身，前端的性器挺立着渗出晶莹的泪滴，五脏六腑都跟着发颤，何九华大脑一片空白，神智被一浪浪的情欲冲击裹挟，手指不由自主地陷入尚九熙的肩背，划出激烈的印记。

尚九熙微微分开手指，紧闭的穴口现在已经松弛柔软，omega的自体润滑湿哒哒地流淌出来沾湿了他的掌心。尚九熙深吸了口气，用撤出的手沾湿自己勃起的性器，抵住了已经准备好的秘境入口。

后穴突然的空虚让何九华越发的难耐，初识情欲的甜美也让他不满足于手指的进出，他情不自禁地扭动着身躯向后索求，滑腻的穴口刚好一下子将硬物吞入其中。

龟头戳开两片臀瓣抵进后穴里，和手指不一样的尺寸令人难以适应，何九华瑟缩着要躲开，却被尚九熙按住纤细腰身，缓慢而坚定地肏开滚烫紧密的肠道。穴口的皱褶被粗大的肉棒撑开，肉穴被堵得严密无缝。

“不、不行……哈啊，太大了……”何九华无助地摇着头，后庭敏感的穴肉被紧密地撑开，几乎能感觉到尚九熙肉棒上突突直跳的青筋，陌生的压迫感让他眼中泛起了失控的泪花。

柔嫩的窄穴一寸一寸的舔舐着柱身，只进去一个开端就克制不住地想痛快淋漓地追求高潮。尚九熙爽得腰眼发麻，觉得自己再忍下去就要成仙了。可何九华的呻吟和眼泪全砸在他心尖上最柔软的地方，他还是不得不缓下攻势，温存地吻去心上人的泪水，手指还擒住胸前已经凸起的小点，揉捏挤按，直到身下人的抽噎渐渐变了声调。

尚九熙耐心地等着何九华的后穴适应了他的形状，才缓慢地起落抽插。插入时软热的穴壁颤抖着将他裹紧，抽出时柔嫩的穴肉恋恋不舍地吮吸挽留，尚九熙被嘬得险些一下子缴械。

尚九熙喘息着把逼上来的射意按捺下去，勾住何九华细瘦修长的腿搭在自己臂弯里，何九华软着声儿哼唧着，配合着挺起腰身迎合他的操干。

尚九熙在床上的沉默和迁就几乎让何九华以为自己搭档的壳子里换了个人，他在快感的浪潮里睁开朦胧的泪眼看着尚九熙，漂亮的单眼皮和立体的轮廓让他看起来还是个少年，他低垂的眼神灼热而专注，汗水顺着他的额角滑下来，又在眨眼的瞬间从睫毛上滴落。何九华从未见过他如此情动又隐忍的样子。

尚九熙被何九华不加掩饰的打量看得脊背发紧，干脆伸手蒙住何九华的双眼，将他抵在床上摁着他的腰提速插干，密集的频次与深重的力度撞得臀肉啪啪作响，混合着身下人甜腻的呻吟和颤抖。

视野突然的黑暗让何九华其他的感官更加敏感，双腿被压着分开，暴露的后穴被每一次强烈的贯穿压得深深陷入，翘起的性器次次摩擦过他极乐的那一点，快感疯狂地一波波席卷过全身，身下的欲望颤动着淌出前液，终于在尚九熙越加凶猛的碾过敏感点冲进深处而哭喊着射了出来。

点点精斑落在两人中间，猛然绞紧的穴肉贪婪地夹得尚九熙头皮发麻，他喘息着用手擦掉何九华眼角生理性的泪水，灼热的吻落在他绯红的眼角，阴茎却毫不温柔地破开痉挛的肠肉插进更深的地方。何九华被他干得精神恍惚，因为之前发情期而见底的体力也消耗殆尽，双眼涣散失神地望着天花板，身体无力地随着尚九熙的进出被一下下钉进床榻中。

尚九熙感受得到身下人连配合的力气都没有了，干脆勾起他的双腿开始最后的提速贯穿，何九华双手都无力地垂落下去，整个人像是被他操坏了一样不时地痉挛抽动着，只能呜咽着发出呢喃不清的呻吟，尚九熙不由得咬牙又深重地插了几下，终于卡在了一道浅浅打开的缝隙口。

何九华的生殖腔打开了。

酸胀疼痛的感觉从身体深处一直蔓延到大腿根，比起胀痛、快感或者是别的什么，失控的恐惧更先一步窜入大脑，本来已经瘫软成一滩水的何九华猛然象过电一样哆嗦起来，无力抬起的手只能抓住尚九熙握在他腰间的胳膊：“不行……九熙……”

尚九熙反握住何九华的手跟他十指交扣，也压住了身下人微不足道的抵抗，尚九熙没给他留下任何思考的余地，提腰送胯，性器持续地撞进深处，像是要把何九华的理智撞散。柔软的生殖腔口被迫打开，迎接着粗大的性器朝最深处顶弄进去。

灭顶的快感让何九华几乎崩溃，生殖腔打开的那一霎那酥麻酸软席卷全身，陌生的强烈的刺激逼得他浑身发抖。填进生殖腔的胀满和甜美强烈得可怕，眼前的世界忽而扭曲融化，他觉得自己像是被抛起一般陷入无法自控的失重，桃花香不容控制地逸散在空气中，昏暗的卧室里犹如三春煦暖。

尚九熙一直觉得何九华长得俊，可当他看见何九华在自己身下被操到高潮时失神的眼眸，只能深深庆幸这钩心摄魄的一幕不曾落入旁人眼中。

尚九熙最后抵着甬道深处奋力抽插了十几下，在释放的前一刻将自己抽出，白色的浊液喷洒在何九华的臀肉间。

终于在酣畅淋漓的性事中平和地度过发情期，精疲力尽的何九华舒服地蜷在湿迹斑斑的床上一动也不想动。

尚九熙温热的怀抱从背后环住他，有一下没一下地在他身上摸着，揉揉他还微微痉挛的小腹，捋捋他刚才压得发酸的腿根。何九华留恋这份温存，闭着眼睛软进他怀里。

“何九华。”

没有答应。

背后人窸窸窣窣地动了动，从背后贴近何九华的耳朵：“男朋友。”

何九华不耐烦地拖腔：“男朋友叫谁？”

“叫你。你是我男朋友。”

尚九熙孩子气的语气挠在何九华心口，他压下翘起的嘴角，语气淡漠地答道：

“你说是那就是吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
